The challenge
by Mya2015
Summary: Saracen has seduced women worldwide. He has been beaten up by numerous husbands, brothers and sons. He has seduced every woman he has desired, Until now...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters (Well apart from my own main character) belong to the amazing author Dereck Landy!**

 **Hi guys. This story has been going through my mind for AGES!**

 **I better not try to summarise this because then I'll give away the plot line.**

 **Reviews are welcome. If you have any ideas or improvements for any future chapters, PPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE tell me.**

 **Hope you enjoy the first chapter,**

Chapter One

Saracen Rue awoke in a double bed in a wooden cabin. He smiled when he saw the outline of Adrianna Kennedi next to him. He gently stroked her side, feeling her soft skin. his hands ran down her leg, then froze when a shadow fell over them.

He cursed beneath his breath when Adrianna's father towered above them. He put on a angelic smile and looked up at him, failing to realise that he was a tad distracted by his hand on his daughters butt.

About an hour later Saracen stumbled into the woods only half-dressed and with a black eye. As you could imagine Adrianna's father wasn't happy with the fact that he'd seduced his daughter.

His phone rang,

"Hey Val!" He grinned.

"What's up?" Valkyrie replied,

"Well, I got kicked out of my hotel room!" He replied innocently,

Valkyrie sighed, "Let me guess, angry father?"

Saracen grinned. "Why have you called?"

Valkyrie chuckled, but then turned serious, "There's been a situation, the Dead men are regrouping."

Saracen frowned. This could not be good, "Why." He asked,

"Cant say over the phone, but Skul says you know where to meet. He also says recruitment may also be needed." Then the phone went dead.

Two days later...

A woman ran down an alley in the south of London. She was being chased by an American, specifically hired to kill her.

 _I have spent two years in LA and three in New York. I have safe houses everywhere._ She fumed in her mind as she ran, _and it has to be in bloody London that he catches me, the ONE place I don't know my way round._

Her thoughts were cut off as she whirled round to face her opponent, pushing at the air which threw him back. His razor fell to the floor.

The young woman lunged at Billy-Ray Sanguine who dodged and hit her in the side. She fell to the floor and kicked Sanguine in the face as he lunged at her.

"Bloody Hell, why did you have to kick me in the FACE! OF ALL THE PLACES, IT HAD TO BE THE FACE!" The woman sighed and moved in for the kill. She didn't hesitate, she never left things unfinished.

But of course, he had to fight back. He flipped her over his waist and her head whacked the alley wall. she had stars in front of her eyes and only just dodged the blade of his razor. she whirled round and pointed her gun at his head. He cursed.

"Hey," he said, his Texan accent coming through, "Not so fast," He looked her up and down, the woman sighed inwardly, "I'm sure we could come to some sort of... arrangement!" He again looked her up and down.

She smirked, "Not likely." And fired just as he sank through the ground. The woman cursed, but swung round as she felt the air move behind her.

Saracen Rue froze as the beautiful woman in front of him pointed her gun at his head.

"Easy now..." he began but was interrupted by the woman,

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice cold, her face held no emotion and he knew she would have no hesitation in shooting him.

"Saracen Rue at your service." He said, flashing her a smile.

She didn't respond to his smile, but did lower her gun.

"That was quite a fight," He complimented her. She simply nodded her head, still wary.

"What would a member of the Dead Men want with me?" She asked bluntly.

"Good question... but your fighting skills are quite incredible, and your reputation is well known." he said.

"You haven't answered my question." She responded.

Saracen cursed, this one was hard to break. "Meet me in Dublin in 24 hours, I'll let you know where." And with that he went.

The woman sighed. She respected the Dead Men more than any other people in the world. She had fought side by side with Dexter Vex and Anton Shudder more than once.

She didn't trust easily, and she certainly didn't trust the likes of Saracen Rue.

But she guessed she had a meeting in 24 hours.

 **I promise the next chapter will have some comedy, don't be shy if you have any complaints or improvements!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Squishy for your review (Much appreciated)**

 **As promised this chapter does have some comedy.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door of the safe house in the centre of Dublin. Skulduggery Pleasant stood opposite Valkyrie Cain, gun in hand. He nodded to her. A signal to open the door. She opened it slightly and then squealed in delight when she saw who was at the other side,

The door was thrown open revealing Saracen Rue leaning casually against the doorframe. Valkyrie engulfed him in a bear hug, which he returned. After a moment or two she turned and motioned him forward, ahead of her. As he passed he slapped her butt. She punched him in return, but he still caught a smile on her face. He grinned.

About an hour later all the dead men (except for Valkyrie and Shudder, who were making lunch) were seated in the living room, talking. Saracen sat apart on the sofa. Dexter Vex sat next to him.

"So You've met her then?" He asked, grinning.

Saracen nodded, "Yeah, she should arrive in about an hour or two."

Dexter suddenly seemed to remember something, "How's Adrianna?"

Saracen sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." he mumbled, Dexter's grin grew. Then realised his friend was distracted. His grin grew wider.

"You don't stand a chance, my old friend!" he said. At this all the others turned to listen.

Saracen tried to look innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Erskine roared with laughter, "He doesn't know what your talking about Dexter." He howled. Soon Ghastly was chuckling too.

"What are you all laughing about?" Saracen asked.

"Lets face it Rue," Dexter teased, "Its obvious that you want to sleep with her."

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Asked Saracen, now smiling. Dexter was now grinning,

"Oh, no reason. But I want to be there when you try." Saracen scowled.

"Come on. I have slept with every single woman I have _met._ What makes your friend so special?"

Dexter's smile faded. "Saracen, I know you mean well, but if you try and go too far you will have to deal with me _and_ Shudder."

Saracen frowned. "What the hells wrong with you, you were less protective of your _sister_!"

Silence...

"Wait a moment," Skulduggery began confused, "When you say _every_ woman you've met."

He paused, as if contemplating what to say next, "Not _Valkyrie_?"

Silence...

"Well, this is awkward." Erskine muttered to Ghastly who nodded in return, trying to hold back his laughter. He peered round and saw Dexter in the same state as he was...

And they lost it.

Ghastly, Erskine and Dexter roared. Erskine fell off his chair, his face purple from lack of air.

"Oh. ." Skulduggery muttered, then raised his voice, "You seduced my _partner!_ "

That set Dexter off again. Saracen glared at him,

"Seduce is such a _strong_ word..." He was interrupted by Erskine's fresh burst of laughter. Just then Anton walked in, saw three of them laughing hysterically on the floor, and left.

He, again, turned to Skulduggery, "You honestly didn't think she was a virgin?" he asked, "She's 24."

There was no response, except for the laughter of the other three. It was Saracens turn to stare.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

They all froze...

 **I'll update as soon as possible. Please review. Compliments and improvements welcome.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews**

 **MehScrewit- Yeah I guess they actually are laughing too hard at Skulduggery's reaction to finding out that Valkyrie isn't a virgin. But have no fear they will not let what he did go unpunished (That sounded so sinister).**

 **DeadGirl19- Yeah me too. Saracen definitely didn't get enough attention in the SP series, and what really bugs me is that when Ghastly first tells Valkyrie about the Dead Men he isn't actually mentioned. (Rant over now) Thanks again for the tips, they were AMAZING!**

 **China Sorrows 400- I did consider putting Saracen and Valkyrie together, but I'm still not sure whether it will last...**

 **Ammi- Thanks, your review was really encouraging :)**

 **Before I actually let you read this chapter (I know, I know I ramble too much. Bear with).**

 **The storyline is already decided, but... I would appreciate if you can think of any bad guys. Just so I can get you all more involved. They can be from the books, or made up. I'll try my best to fit them all in.**

 **Also any pairings you would like as well also would be welcome.**

 **Now start reading...**

 **Who is at the door?**

Chapter 3

They all froze as the knock on the door sounded. Valkyrie and Anton came through in a matter of seconds.

"Who could it be?" Erskine asked, his voice low.

"She could be early I guess." Saracen replied, ignoring the smirks coming from the other three.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery started to the door, but then Erskine stopped them.

"Hey, wait. Only Anton and Dexter know what she looks like. Let them answer." Skulduggery nodded his head in agreement. But before either could actually move towards the door Saracen sprang up,

"Hey. I know what she looks like!" He said excitedly, "I'll answer the door." But he was held back by Skulduggery's eyeless glare through his eye sockets.

"Sit. Down." He growled. Valkyrie looked confused, as there obviously was a tension between him and Saracen. Shudder knew Saracen well enough to have a rough idea about what had happened earlier. But now wasn't the time to speculate. They had someone at the door.

He and Dexter reached the door, both carrying a gun. Shudder stood to one side as Dexter opened the door. He opened it a crack and motioned for Shudder to stand down.

He swung the door wide to reveal a woman about average height with curly light brown hair tied back in a plait which went down her back, reaching roughly half way down. She was lightly tanned. She wore a long tan coat which went down to about mid thigh. She had high cheekbones and a perfect straight nose. She had amazing dark grey eyes. But the one thing Dexter and Shudder both learnt fighting next to her, (well two things really) One, she was a hell of a good fighter. Two, she didn't reveal much about herself. Quite literally all they knew about her was her name.

"Its good to see you again." Shudder said, shaking her hand.

She nodded her head slightly, "Likewise."

Dexter held out his hand and she shook it. They didn't speak.

Dexter led her to what she supposed was the living room. All the others were standing, waiting for them.

"Well, let me introduce you," Dexter said, he looked at Saracen and gave an inward sigh, "I take it that you have met Saracen Rue?" He asked. She nodded and gave a quick nod towards Saracen. "This is Erskine Ravel." He said gesturing to Erskine who came up and shook her hand.

"I have heard many things." he said. The woman gave a smile which never reached her eyes.

"They're not as glamorous as all your stories." She smiled, again it never reached her eyes.

"This is Skulduggery Pleasant." Dexter said, moving her on.

"Pleasure to finally meet you." Skulduggery said in his velvety voice.

"Same here." She replied, shaking his hand. Valkyrie stood there looking confused as she had no idea who this person was.

"This here is Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery's partner!" He said proudly.

They both shook hands. Neither spoke.

"Valkyrie, this is Ziva Santos." Dexter said, "Me and Shudder fought against the Maglois gang with her."

Valkyrie had never heard of Ziva Santos before in her life. But she wasn't about to tell her that.

"Call me Ziva." Said Ziva Santos. She had an accent, but it was mixed, like she had been to many places. Valkyrie nodded.

Ziva turned to Shudder, "Why am I here?" She asked, straight to the point. He motioned towards Skulduggery.

"Corrival has asked the Dead Men and some allies to break into the English sanctuary." He said.

"Why?"

"Because we think they want to initiate another war." Skulduggery stated.

" _Another_ war. After last time." She responded, "Why me?"

"You got highly recommended." Skulduggery said, looking at Dexter and Shudder.

"What will we be getting from the British Sanctuary?" She asked.

"Information as to why they are so eager to start another war."

Silence.

"Who else is joining us?" Asked Ziva.

Skulduggery tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"Well you said allies in plural so I assumed you were indicating that there were more." She said.

"We are expecting, Tanith Low, Gracious O'Callahan and Donegan Bane, oh yes, and Mr Bliss."

She nodded. The others were silent, wondering what was to happen next. Saracen was too busy looking at her figure to notice anything else. Another knock sounded at the door. Saracen looked up.

" Don't worry." he said looking again at Ziva, "Its Mr Bliss."

They others sighed. Ghastly slapped Saracen round the back of the head. Saracen scowled but didn't retaliate.

Skulduggery opened the door to reveal Mr Bliss. He said something quietly to him and Skulduggery nodded in return. Bliss walked through the to the living room. He nodded at them and then he caught sight of Ziva. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

They all stared...

 **Did I mention that Corrival Deuce isn't dead and is the Grand Mage, with Mr Bliss and Thurid Guild as Elders. Also the war has happened and Valkyrie has returned!**

 **Please remember to give me Bad Guys and pairings that you would like. Bad guys can be made up.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Remember like before, please review, Criticisms and compliments alike.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. As you all probably have realized by now, I have a lot of spare time due to it being the summer holidays. So updates will be pretty frequent.**

 **I'm still open for pairings and potential bad guys for you all to suggest.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 4

They all stared...

"What has just happened?" Murmured Erskine to Dexter. who shook his head in reply. Mr Bliss spoke quietly to Ziva for a few moments. she nodded her head in response. They turned to the others to find them staring. Ziva raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Can I help you with anything?" Bliss asked, his pale blue eyes scanning over them.

"Would you mind telling us how you... how you know Ms Santos?" Asked Skulduggery.

Mr Bliss smiled. only Skulduggery would be so blunt towards the most physically powerful man in the world.

"I am her mentor." He said.

Saracens mouth dropped. Erskine fell off his chair, Dexter had to lean on Ghastly for support.

"That was something you failed to tell us." Skulduggery said pointedly to Ziva. Ignoring Erskines groans coming from the floor.

She shrugged, "I didn't think it was relevant." Skulduggery stared at her through his empty eye sockets. she met his gaze.

Ghastly coughed drawing their attention to him, "As much as I would like to continue this discussion, I think Saracen is a tad too distracted, and Erskine is lying on the floor and Dexter is far too stunned to _think_ let alone talk..." he left it hanging.

Skulduggery nodded his head.

"What about the sleeping arrangements?" Asked Saracen. Ghastly sighed. Trust it to be Saracen to ask that. he had less tact than a snail.

Ghastly looked at Anton who nodded. "Mr Bliss and Skulduggery are to sleep down here." He paused, looking between Valkyrie, Saracen and Skulduggery, then continued, "I think its best for everyone if Val stays down here as well." Skulduggery nodded his head in approval while Valkyrie blushed beetroot red and glared at Saracen who smiled her way.

"I'll be sharing the room with the two single beds with Ghastly, because there's no way in Gods damn earth I'm going to sleep in the same room as Erskine, Dexter or Saracen." Anton said as the others looked offended by his remark.

"I'm not that..." Erskine began but was silenced by Ghastly,

"Don't make us start Ravel."

Anton looked amused, "I think for everyone's safety, mine included, that the two immature ones go in the other two single bedded room." Everyone turned to Erskine and Dexter who were looking round as if to figure out who Anton was referring to. they saw everyone looking at them, and scowled, but made no complaint.

"I'm afraid," Shudder said, looking apologetically at Ziva, "that means you and Saracen have to share the double bed."

Saracen looked thrilled, while Ziva displayed no reaction.

Half an hour later...

Ziva walked into the room and immediately turned her back, facing away from the bed.

"Put some clothes on Rue." She said, not in the mood for his games. She heard him move off the bed, hopefully to get dressed. No such luck.

She kept facing the wall, waiting for him to get dressed. Then she felt a hand on her waist and felt his lips on her neck. She slammed into him. Making him land on the bed. He grinned at her as she glared at him.

"Your standing there, I'm on the bed. Think of all those possibilities." He purred. She rolled her eyes.

"I have a knife, you have a throat. think of those possibilities."

He smiled and opened his legs, showing her a sight she did not want to see. She drew out her knife. her eyes cold. Saracen remained unintimidated.

"Get dressed now, before I cut your manly part off." She growled. He didn't move. "Don't think I wont do it."

He came to the conclusion she meant it and got dressed. She lay down on the side of the bed furthest away from him.

"Aren't you getting changed?" he asked, puzzled. She didn't reply. he shrugged and got in. he then realised she lay on top of the covers. He smiled. _This one is determined_ he thought.

About an hour later Ziva felt a hand slide down her back and feel her butt. She swung round holding her knife at Rues throat.

"Back. Off." She said. His eyes lowered to her chest and his hands trailed behind. The moment his hands made contact she threw him off the bed in a fit of fury.

Saracen climbed back up, seemingly more determined than ever. Ziva gave an inward sigh. She never liked beds anyway.

When he lay again next to her and his hands started to snake towards her, she got up.

He wondered what she was doing when suddenly she cuffed him. He grinned thinking she was going to do something completely different to what she actually did.

She cuffed him to the bedpost and gagged him. then lay on the floor and promptly fell asleep.

Saracen smiled to himself. More determined to get this one than ever before.

 **I thought I should write something when Saracen is slightly more active in getting Ziva's attention. Please tell me if you want more or more in more detail (That's confusing even me). Or just not do that ever again.**

 **Please tell me your pairings and suggestions for villains.**

 **Oh yes, pre warning. The next chapter will be slightly different and might not make any sense, but I promise, as the Fan Fiction goes on it will eventually.**

 **Hope you enjoyed (PLEASE REVEIW THIS CHAPTER)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again, this chapter will seem a little... out of place, but I promise at the end of this Fan Fiction it'll make sense.**

 **Thanks Squishy for your review and suggestions for bad guys. When I get more suggestions I'll write all of them up for everyone to see.**

 **Hope you enjoy this,**

 _Chapter 5_

 _A 12 year old girl stood next to an open grave where her grandfather had just been lowered down in his coffin mere minutes before._

 _She gazed down at the coffin of the only person who'd have understood what was happening to her. the only one who'd have understood, or would have at the very least, listened._

 _But he was gone._

 _She lifted her gaze to see her two older sisters and younger brother crying. She had learnt long ago how to hide her emotions so no one could see._

 _She always wore an expressionless mask. no matter what was happening underneath._

 _She saw her grandmother sobbing in her sons arms._

 _Her entire family were crying. All except her. She felt nothing. No compassion. Nothing. All the feelings she had left for her family had long ago died, along with a carefree little girl._

 _She couldn't stand the pretence of being like the rest of her family, sharing their beliefs._

 _People were gathering to go to the reception. She turned and walked towards where she lived, with the rest of her family. She didn't want to spend the whole afternoon putting on tears and being told about her grandfather. She never knew him. She'd visited every day. Didn't make much difference._

 _She knew she would get into trouble later for skipping the reception, but she didn't care. How could she, she didn't even know him. There was a lot of things she was willing to do. Lie, steal the list goes on. But she would never pretend to mourn someone she never knew._

 _All she wanted to do was get out. Out of England. Out of her families reach. Just away._

 _But not today._

 **That ending was a bit depressing. Whoops!**

 **Please tell me your opinions.**

 **To make up for this depressing chapter I'll make the next one have a bit of comedy.**

 **Remember, Please give some suggestions of bad guys, Made up or from the books. (Made up ones would be fab)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi,**

 **Wow two updates in a space of 3 hours, I have too much spare time.**

 **Iris Vhia- Yeah the last chapter is a bit out of place but trust me, its deliberate. I'll try next time, when I write another chapter like it to leave an unanswered question. thanks for your review, it was really helpful.**

 **Now back to the present.**

Chapter 6

Dexter and Erskine sat on the side of the table which faced the door. They had both placed bets on whether Saracen had gotten Ziva to sleep with him. The door opened and they both sprang up.

Ghastly walked in.

"Oh." They both said.

"Its only you." Erskine said distractedly. Ghastly raised an eyebrow.

"Right?"

Just then Ziva appeared. All three of them turned to her.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Asked Erskine slyly. Ghastly and Dexter looked at each other and then glared at him. He ignored them and waited for Ziva's response.

"Yep." She replied and picked up a slice of bread and walked out the room.

"That was _really_ helpful." Muttered Erskine, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What are you two going on about?" Asked Ghastly, his voice suspicious.

"We placed a bet on whether Saracen got Ziva to sleep with him or not." Dexter said, dodging the plate thrown at him by Erskine.

"Oh." Ghastly said. the other two waited expecting him to yell at them for being immature. Instead,

"Can I place a bet."

Dexter and Erskine grinned and invited him to sit down with them while they talked about how Saracen got her to sleep with him. They didn't consider the fact that he failed.

In the living room Skulduggery was sat next to Valkyrie when Ziva walked in. She nodded to them and sat on the armchair.

She didn't invite conversation.

" Valkyrie," Skulduggery asked, "will you come outside with me? Just for a moment." She nodded and followed him out.

In the kitchen...

"I cant stand this anymore." Dexter said, his voice determined. "I'm going in."

He marched up the stairs towards Saracen and Ziva's room, the other two following closely at his heels.

Outside...

They both walked outside and stopped outside the door.

"What do you think?" asked Valkyrie, the topic of her question clear.

"She's powerful. Extremely powerful." Came Skulduggery's response.

She nodded. "Makes sense as Mr Bliss was her mentor."

Skulduggery nodded.

"What do you think her magic is?" asked Valkyrie.

"Elemental." Skulduggery responded immediately.

"What do you actually _know_ about her. I mean apart from what we learnt yesterday." She asked.

Skulduggery was about to reply when a gale of laughter erupted from the room just above them. Saracen and Ziva's.

The window opened and Ghastlys head poked out.

"Val, Skul... you've got ... to come up!" He called between his eruptions of laughter. Skulduggery sighed and put his arm round Valkyries waist and they flew through the window to a sight they would never forget.

Saracen Rue was cuffed to the bed, fully clothed with a gag and looked extremely pissed off.

Valkyrie fell to the floor laughing.

"Either last night went very well," Skulduggery said between the laughing of the others, "or last night didn't go to plan."

Just then Mr Bliss and Anton walked in, wondering what was going on.

A huge grin spread across Antons face when he saw Saracen. And against his muffled curses and threats, he took out his phone and took a picture, as Mr Bliss and Skulduggery looked at each other, and left, leaving the others to torture Rue.

"I am going to kill all of you and put you in the deepest pit in hell where all of you will burn!" Saracen yelled after Ghastly ungagged him.

"Well that's just charming that is." Shudder muttered and left.

However, Dexter, Valkyrie and Erskine were still on the floor laughing. Unaware that Saracen was free.

"I... am... never going... to... ever... let... you have... a peaceful... moment... in the... rest... of ...your... life..." Erskine howled between his laughter.

Saracen toward above him, not impressed.

And lunged...

 **Lets just say that morning was one that they'd all remember. Some from a photo, others for humiliation. And mainly for Erskine, a couple of scars.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. please review. And don't forget to suggest some Villains and pairings for me to use later on.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello,**

 **Thank you Squishy and BethShadows for suggesting bad guys. I promise to put them in the story.**

 **Now on with the story.**

A very battered group came down to the living room. Valkyrie arrived first. She had a huge bruise on her cheek and a scratch over her forehead. Erskine was next. He had a black eye and was holding his wrist as if it was broken. Dexter came next. He was limping slightly and also had a black eye.

They all were grinning.

Saracen came next, wearing a triumphant grin. He gave Anton a wave.

Ghastly came last. "Hey, Anton," he said grinning, "want to see the video?" He held out his phone.

Anton smiled. Ghastly sat next to him and played the video. Anton roared. the others could hear yelps and thuds and yelling coming from the phone.

Just then a knock sounded on the door. It opened and Tanith Low came in, followed by Gracious O'Callalhan and Donegan Bane. Valkyrie ran up to Tanith who gave her a huge hug. Tanith laughed.

Skulduggery made the introductions, but it seemed Gracious and Donegan already knew Ziva and they talked briefly.

About an hour later Skulduggery announced they would be training. Every one gathered in what was supposed to be the dining room but it empty so it was big enough for training. Every one gathered in a circle.

"Valkyrie, I think you practice against Ziva first." Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie started in surprise but nodded. Ziva raised an eyebrow, but also made no comment.

They stood opposite each other. They were told magic was allowed but had to focus mainly on physical fighting.

They circled each other neither made a move, waiting for the other to strike. Valkyrie struck first, she lunged at Ziva. Ziva side stepped and responded by delivering a single hit in between Valkyrie's shoulder blades as she fell past her. Valkyrie fell to the floor. And didn't get up.

She fumed. _One bloody hit, that's all it took!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Ziva holding out her hand. She took it. Skulduggery came to her, "You ok?" he asked. She nodded, still annoyed.

"I think I'll challenge Ziva." Skulduggery said quietly. He was angry. Valkyrie felt sorry for Ziva. But she knew that Skulduggery was equally matched. She sat down next to Saracen who smiled at her. But his attention was quickly diverted when Skulduggery and Ziva started circling each other. Valkyrie sighed. Saracen was studying Ziva's profile as she moved. It seemed like years before Skulduggery aimed a kick at her. She intercepted and aimed a kick at him. They struck, blocked and performed moves that Valkyrie had never seen before.

But there was something about Ziva's tactic which bothered her. It seemed more... more brutal, more instinct. Like something which you would learn on the street, it was natural to Ziva. Then there was a sudden cheer from the others as Skulduggery was thrown against the wall. And stayed there.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day that Skul would be beaten in a fight." Dexter said. Valkyrie simply nodded. She was in shock. Completely and utterly shocked.

In the evening Skulduggery was still sulking. Ziva had made dinner. It was nice. Valkyrie couldn't identify it, but it was nice all the same.

Ziva sat next to Dexter. Then Saracen decided to sit the other side of her. Valkyrie smiled to herself, _this will be interesting_ she thought.

After they all sat down Ziva thought maybe Saracen would give his flirting a rest. Just as she thought that, a hand crept up her leg. She crossed her other leg over, neatly displacing Saracen's hand. She allowed herself a small smile. The main meal was over and they had started eating desert when he tried again. He ran his hand up her leg and rested it right at the top. She put her hand on top of his and twisted. He let out a yelp and his hand swiftly moved away. the others stared at him, while Ziva kept on eating as if nothing had happened.

But of course Saracen still hasn't learnt his lesson. They all drank Tea or Coffee as they talked about how to raid the sanctuary. After they had settled the main details, Ziva felt Saracens hand running up her behind. She tried to ignore him, but he went too far when he started to squeeze. She shoved his chair over and it fell on its back, throwing him across the floor. The others stared as Saracen got up.

Ziva took a sip of Tea.

 **Saracen never learns.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhh, this chapter has been rewritten 5 times. My stupid laptop keeps on acting up just when I've finished it and I lose it. ANNOYING. Maybe this time it will be nice to me.**

 **Thanks Squishy, BethShadows and Curtis Flare for your bad guys. I'll include them as the story goes on.**

 **(To my laptop) Please don't kill this chapter this time ppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee**

Chapter 8

Ziva had slept on the floor the night before. Saracen had actually learnt from the night before and had left her alone.

Ziva was feeling optimistic about the day as she stepped into the shower. That didn't stop her from checking the bathroom door several times to check if it was locked. She wouldn't put it past Saracen to sneak in.

She gave a sigh of pleasure when warm water hit her face. She stood still for a few minutes, just letting the water run over her. Then she heard someone by the sink.

She picked up her gun from the shelf next to her and wrapped a towel round her, secured it, and pulled back the shower curtain to find Saracen Rue just finishing off brushing his teeth. She stepped out of the shower and stood behind him. He turned and gave her a radiant smile. His eyes went down to her legs, and swiftly eyed their way up her body. They rested far too long on Ziva's chest for her liking. She punched him in the jaw.

He flew across the room and hit the wall. He grinned. She turned to go to the door and just as she was about to open it, Saracen turned her round and held her hands above her head. Pressing her against the door. His hand was big enough to easily hold two of hers. His knee was also holding her against the door, it was in between her legs. His face was inches away from hers. Her breathing grew heavy as his face neared hers. His eyes met hers and he froze.

Her eyes were filled with true, pure terror. And for that fleeting moment Saracen saw it. but then the moment passed and she put on that expressionless mask and took advantage of his hesitation.

She slammed him across the room. He hit the other wall but made no other move towards her. She left him alone to think about what he just saw.

About an hour later Ziva was sat on the sofa next to Skulduggery, watching Dexter, Valkyrie and Gracious arguing about what to watch. Dexter wanted to watch NCIS, while Valkyrie wanted to watch CSI New York.

"You only want to watch CSI because Eddie Cahill's in it." Dexter yelled like a three year old. But before Valkyrie could respond, Gracious whacked them both round the head with the two box sets of what they wanted to watch, while Ghastly snuck up behind them and put on West Wing. Skulduggery sighed,

"You'd never believe that they are some of the most powerful and feared people in the world."

Ziva smiled.

She went to the window, and motioned Skulduggery to come,

"Do you know them?" She asked, motioning to a car with two people inside, evidently on a stakeout.

Mr Bliss approached as Skulduggery shook his head. Bliss and Ziva looked at each other at Ziva's nod he left and a minute later he arrived with a device which looked a little bit like a phone. In his other hand he had some earphones. Ziva took them and started to press some buttons on it.

"A recording listening device," Bliss explained to Skulduggery, "it will pick up any conversation in its range and record it. The user can also listen to it through the earphones. There's a speaker here."

"Who's car is that?" Asked Ziva, pointing to a red convertible.

"Saracens." Skulduggery responded.

Ziva headed to the door, Skulduggery caught her arm, "Don't get caught."

"I don't plan on it." Was her response as she exited through the front door. The others crowded round the speaker.

 _"How do we know she's here?" Asked a woman in the car,_

 _"We don't," Replied a man, "But we must bide our time, Santos gave Sanguine a beating in London. He'll want revenge for that."_

The others looked at each other. This could not be good.

Saracen went to the kitchen

 _"I'm going outside to stretch my legs." Said the woman and got out of the car._

Ziva was standing next to Saracens car. She turned so her back was facing the woman. As she got out of the car Ziva started yelling,

"WELL THATS FUNNY CAUSE IM STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR CAR YOU FUCKED UP SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled, making the others jump back from the speaker.

Ziva started scratching the side of Saracen's car with a key. De-facing it.

" YOU CAN TELL THAT SLUT WHICH IS LYING ON TOP OF YOU, PUTTING HER ARSE UP YOURS THAT HER CAR IS GOING TO DIE TODAY. AND DONT YOU THINK FOR ONE BLOODY MOMENT THAT YOU HAVE ANY CLOTHES LEFT!" She carried on until the woman hurriedly got back into the car and drove off.

Ziva by this point had completely destroyed the side of Saracen's car.

She walked in. They all stared at her, wondering how long it would take for Saracen to find out about his car, and how long she would live after he did. Saracen came in grinning,

"Wow, I could hear you yelling from the kitchen!" He said, "Who does the unlucky car belong to?"

Silence...

" .God." Saracen yelled, "IF YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING..." the rest of what he was saying was cut off by the front door slamming. They could see him running to his car.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE HER?" he screamed, "ZIVA SANTOS, WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BLOODY BORN. I WILL MASH YOU AND GIVE YOU PAIN LIKE NOTHING ELSE.

I. WILL. KILLL. YOU."

 **Ah, not such a happy ending there.**

 **Ziva better watch out, Saracen is very protective about his car.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**H guys (Its too early in the morning)**

 **Thanks DeadGirl 19, BethShadows and especially MehScrewit for your reviews.**

 **I realise that the last chapter didn't really make any sense, so i'll just quickly explain.**

 **Ziva went outside to hear what they were saying in the car. When the woman got out, she had to keep her cover, so the first thing she could think of was yelling down a phone, (Plus I just wanted some swearing) She defaced Saracens car because of the earlier bathroom thing.**

 **I've also been asked how did Saracen unlock the bathroom door?**

 **Saracen knows things. Like how to open bathroom doors. :)**

 **Please PM me if this still doesn't make sense (Sorry:(**

 **Now just to top this off, this is another 'out of place chapter' Don't worry, after this there are only two more of these, hopefully.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Chapter 9_

 _She walked away from the place where she grew up. The side of her head hurting like hell. Her mothers blow from a few minutes before still rang in her ears._

 _She had a rucksack on her back. She was leaving, finally._

 _She didn't cry, or think about what she'd just left. She didn't even glance back one more time. She felt nothing, just an emptiness where her heart should be. Her family had killed all her love for them, for anything and everything._

 _A fifteen year old ran down an alleyway in Oxford. She was running from gang members. Just then a dirty hand held out to hers. She took it._

 _She was dragged into a hole to find a blonde who had had an infectious grin._

 _"Meg." She whispered as the gang members passed._

 _The other girl shook it and followed Meg as she crept out,_

 _Into a new life of wonders, and who knows, there might even be some magic up ahead._

 _Little did the fifteen year old know about what horrors were to come her way..._

 **Another depressing ending! I think I'm getting good at these ;)**

 **Any guesses on who the little girl is? (Rhetorical question)**

 **Please PM me if your still utterly and completely confused.**


	10. Chapter 10

**We have reached the chapter 10. Woohoooooo.**

 **Today they finally get into proper fights!**

 **Thanks Deadgirl19 for your suggestions for bad guys.**

Chapter 10

It was the day after the whole incident with Saracens car. The only good thing out come out of that was that Saracen actually shut up for a whole day.

They were on their way to the English sanctuary. All the dead men were in Ghastly's van. Mr Bliss couldn't actually take part in the mission as he was an Elder. Gracious and Donegan had their own transport. Tanith went on her motorbike. Valkyrie had no idea how Ziva was getting there, but they all had arranged to meet in a location outside the sanctuary at 12 PM.

About 6 hours later, after enduring endless chatter from the others hey finally arrived.

The mission was clear. 8 of them were to get information about the possible war. The other 3 were to eliminate two people. The 8 people were split into pairs. Tanith and Erskine, Dexter and Saracen, Ghastly and Anton, Gracious and Donegan. Valkyrie and Skulduggery were to eliminate Dusk as he was too much of a loose end to leave alive. Ziva's mission was to eliminate the woman who was organising the sanctuary's military. Calorina Kolchek.

They had a meeting point where they were all to meet after they had completed their various missions. It was a perfect, simple plan.

It was bound to go wrong.

They split off. Ziva had been in the English sanctuary multiple times. She knew where Calorina's office was. She walked swiftly to her office. She stopped outside the door and listened. There were two peole in there. She checked her watch. There wasn't enough time to wait for the other to leave. she could tell they were both near the door.

She knocked at the door,

"Come in." Called a woman from inside, Carolina. She was nearer. Ziva swiftly entered drawing her knife, Carolina was facing the other way. Perfect.

She walked behind her. the man with her didn't suspect a thing. Ziva raised her right hand and slit her throat, and before the man could shout a warning, she threw the knife in his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

She walked away without a second glance. She arrived at the meeting point. All the others were there.

"Run into trouble?" Skulduggery asked, She shook her head,

"Its done. Dusk?" Skulduggery shook his head,

"He was gone, they let him go." Before Ziva could respond, they were surrounded by 15 female mages.

"Ah." Ghastly muttered.

Ziva was standing next to Saracen who was looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"Er, guys, we might have a slight situation." He muttered.

"You, think." Ghastly said,

"Uh I mean I ... ummm _know_ all of them."

"We all know them Rue." Skulduggery growled, completely missing Saracens meaning.

"No no, I mean I know them all on a more _intimate_ level." Saracen said.

Ziva looked at him, "Please tell me your not saying, that you have slept with practically every female here."

Saracen gave her a smile, "What can I say." He said.

All the woman were glaring at Saracen. Ziva realised that the woman were going to rip Saracen to shreds if they got hold of him. She looked at Anton, who gave her a small nod.

She lunged at the nearest woman, the others also lunged. in a matter of moments, they were all surrounded by unconscious bodies.

Ziva glared at Saracen as he tried to pinch her butt.

He smiled back. They were walking towards the exit when she froze.

She didn't need to turn round to know who was behind her. She saw the others ahead. They didn't realise.

They wouldn't make it. She made a choice. She pushed at the air, shoving them through the exit, they swung round to see her turning round to face the 5 figures clad in grey armour.

Alone.

 **Do you she'll die, or do you think she's gonna kick some cleaver's butts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks Curtis Flare and MehSrewit for your reviews.**

 **I'm afraid that you all have to wait another chapter until you find out whether Ziva dies, or gets to kick some Cleavers butts.**

 **We'll meet an old friend in this chapter**

 **Warning, CONTAINS VIOLENCE, TORTURE and INDICATIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE.**

 _Chapter 11_

 _The 16 year old ran to Megs still, beaten body. She knelt down next to the sister that she never had. A tear ran down her cheek,_

 _"Who did this to you?" She whispered, holding her friends limp hand._

 _Then she heard the thudding of running feet coming towards her. she froze._

 _She stood, holding a knife in her hand. A figure lunged at her. She slashed them in the back, they didn't get up. Then another person neared, but instead of lunging at her, he seemed to grow into a huge giant._

 _He swung at her she dodged, but she was filled with grief and she was weak. The next swing knocked her to the ground. Blood poured out of the wound across her head._

 _She tried to get up, but the giant punched her in the ribs, she cried out in pain._

 _Then the giant shrank back to normal human size. He stepped back and another man stepped forward._

 _"Oh, how nice," He purred, looking her up and down, "Another little toy to play with."_

 _The girl lifted her eyes to meet those glittering green eyes of Nefarian Serpine._

 _The girl lay in the centre of the floor in a cellar. Lying in a pool of blood._

 _A man stood over her, whip in hand. He hit her with it, over and over again. And with each swing agonised screams came from the girl._

 _"Cheetus, stand down!" Serpine said, his voice disgustingly satisfied. "I think me and this young lady will have some... personal time."_

 _He looked at her in a way which made her shudder. He looked over his shoulder,_

 _"Vigil, get the child cleaned up and take her to my room, make sure she is dressed in the clothes I like." And after he looked at her, examining her body, he walked off, a smirk covering his disgusting face._

 **Serpine, he is a bad man. I know this chapter is disturbing, but again, in the next (and final) chapter like this it will make sense.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks Curtis Flare, Iris Vhia and MehScrewit, for your reviews.**

 **Now we get to find out whether Ziva gets to kick some cleaver butts or not**

Chapter 12

Ziva walked towards the cleavers, she didn't glance back.

"ZIVA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Saracen hollered, just as a group of sorcerers blocked them from Ziva and the cleavers.

Her only response was to withdraw a knife. A knife versus 5 cleavers scythes.

She didn't stand a chance. That's when he realised what she was doing.

"ZIVA, NO!" He yelled, pure desperation giving him extra strength. He broke free from the group of mages and ran to her.

3 Cleavers lay on the ground, dead. Another 3 cleavers had joined the remaining two. Something was wrong, Ziva was holding her right arm as if it was injured, even as he approached, a cleaver lunged at her, aiming for her right. He fell for it, in one fluid, well timed motion she threw her knife into the gap of his armour, as he fell she grabbed his Scythe and de-capitated him. Another cleaver came up behind her, just as Saracen yelled a warning. She swung round and stabbed the cleaver in the chest.

The remaining three were wary. Saracen joined her. He had picked up another fallen Cleavers Scythe. He looked at her, she nodded to him and they both moved. He went one way, and he went the other. Ziva ran at the Cleaver nearest to her, he parried and attacked her.

Suddenly she did a move which displaced his Scythe, he lunged at her, realising that he had a better chance up close than using a weapon.

She dodged him, and dropped her Scythe. She punched him and he grabbed her left shoulder. She cried out and fell away from him, writhing in agony. The cleaver came in for the kill. Saracen came up to him from behind and stabbed him in the back. Ziva looked up in surprise.

"Thanks." She whispered. He nodded, but before he could reply, she threw a knife in his direction, he cried out as he ducked. but it was clear that it was aimed behind him at an incoming cleaver. Saracen grinned.

Ziva and him both faced the remaining two. Ziva held out both her hands. Two twin streams of blue flames came out of her hands. They hit the two Cleavers and evaporated them.

The dead men were waiting for them. there was a sea of bloody, mangled bodies surrounding them. Ziva and Saracen walked towards them.

There was a movement behind them. She suddenly slammed into Saracen and jumped on top of him. A Grenade went off.

A few minutes later she raised her head. Her face was inches away from Saracens. He brushed a loose strand of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear.

He grinned. "I never thought that there would be a time when you would deliberately jump on top of me!" He said, a twinkle in his eye.

"You just ruined the moment Rue." She responded, rolling her eyes.

"I know."

 **Ooooh, is something blossoming here!**

 **Hey, just because I'm nosey, What would all your chosen names be?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, (I really have too much free time)**

 **You all have amazing taken names.**

 **Well, last chapter we saw Ziva kick some Cleavers butts.**

 **Now we get to meet the infamous Duo.**

Chapter 13

They all were back at the safe house. Valkyrie had endured 6 hours of Erskine, Saracen and Dexter singing Riptide by Vance Joy, in what they called the 'Opera version'.

They all sounded like dying chickens.

Now they were in the middle of the living room, watching Skulduggery and Ziva yell at each other.

"You had no right to run at the Cleavers!" Skulduggery yelled at her,

"No right!" Ziva yelled back, " since when do I need a right to save _your_ lives?!"

"You shouldn't have gone on your own!" he yelled back,

"You would never have gotten out of there with the Cleavers after you."

"You should have warned us. We work together as a team, THATS WHAT THE DEAD MEN DO!"

"IM NOT A DEAD MAN!" She yelled,

"WE DONT LEAVE OUR FRIENDS BEHIND!"

"IM NOT YOUR FRIEND. YOU DONT _KNOW_ ME" she yelled, "I work alone, that's how its always been, and that's how it always will be." She said, calming down. She turned to Saracen, "You should have left me there."

Everyone fell silent, What the hell just happened.

Ghastly cleared his throat. "Ziva, let me take a look at your shoulder." He reached for her shoulder, she flinched.

"Its fine." She snarled,

"No its not," Ghastly insisted and reached over. She grabbed his arm and shoved him away,

"I said its fine." She snarled, her eyes flashing.

"Ziva-" He began

"I'm going to check the woods." She interrupted, and left.

The others glanced at each other, wondering what the hell just happened.

Saracen followed Ziva.

He found her by the lake.

"Well," He said, "That was something you don't see everyday."

"What?" She asked,

"Not many people stand up to the Skeleton Detective." She smiled in response.

"Tell me, why did you join the Dead Men?" She asked, clearly changing the subject.

Saracen smiled, "Oh, for lots of reasons." Ziva smiled in response.

They fell in a comfortable silence.

"What just happened in there? Saracen asked carefully.

Ziva's expression darkened, "I work alone."

He tilted his head, "That sounds like a lonely life."

"Lonely, but necessary."

He frowned, "Necessary?"

"I've learnt how to live on my own, I've learnt that trusting some one isn't all that its cut out to be,"

"Some one betrayed you?"

She laughed scornfully, "No, but they went just as quickly as they came."

He frowned, again. But made no comment, "You know, Skulduggery didn't mean to sound harsh earlier-"

"I get it," She interrupted, "The dead men stick together, but none of you seem to realise is that i'm not a Dead Man. I came to do my mission, eliminate the target. I chose to intercept those Cleavers. You shouldn't have rescued me."

He smiled, "That's the difference between us, I never leave a friend behind."

"I'm not your friend, hell, you don't even _know_ me!"

He smiled sadly, "you still don't get it do you"

"Get what?" She replied, her voice angry.

"Aw, doesn't that just touch your heart Dusk" Came a voice behind her, "Two love birds havin' their first little fight."

They swung round to find Billy-Ray Sanguine and Dusk standing next to each other.

"Hi Billy-Ray." Ziva said, "Oh, by the way, Congrats."

He frowned, "Congrats?"

"Oh sorry, was it all meant to be a little secret?" She said mockingly.

He glared at her, "Explain yourself Darlin'"

"Hey," She said holding up her hands, "I'm not judging you, a Psychopathic killer and an over obsessive Vampire... I couldn't be more happy for you both!"

Saracen could barely hold his laughter, Damn, this woman was good.

Dusk went to lunge at her, but Sanguine shook his head.

"Look Saracen, they even have a secret communication!" Ziva grinned.

"I'm warnin you bitch. They will get you!"

Her face darkened, "And you honestly think i'm afraid?"

He scowled, and he and Dusk sank to the ground.

Saracen was silent, then he caught her eye, and they both started laughing.

About half an hour later they had both calmed down.

"Now tell me, what do you have against Skulduggery?" He asked.

"I have nothing against Skulduggery," She replied, "In fact, I owe him my life!"

He frowned, Ziva and Skulduggery had never met before. But Ziva wasn't giving up any information. And he quite frankly valued his life.

He looked at her next to him. He studied her outline. When she stood, he couldn't help himself, He stroked her behind.

Ziva glared at him, then sighed. She shoved him over.

He got up and followed her, not willing to let up his pursuit,

"Hey, Saracen!" She called, walking backwards, "Do you know what you remind me of?"

"A handsome prince?" He tried, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh, no. You remind me of a little puppy. You know, one of those ones which yap at your feet and have their tongues constantly rolling out their mouths." Smiled angelically at him.

"Can you roll your tongue in a sausage shape?" Asked Saracen.

She sighed, knowing where this was headed, "Yes."

"Well, you know that the sausage shape is commonly related to the shape of a mans private part, so a tongue can be repl-"

She shoved him in the lake, "Too much information."

 **What is Ziva hiding O-o.**

 **Aw, Sanguine and Dusk. Who can come up with a ship name?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya people of the world!**

 **(I'm deprived of sleep HELP ME)**

 **Thanks for your reviews,**

 **I think its time for some drama *Evil smile***

Chapter 14

Saracen had been standing outside the kitchen door for an entire hour. He had been debating how to say what he was going to say. If it went wrong he'd be lying in a ditch, probably half dead, and if it went well, hell, he didn't even know what would happen if it went well.

The odds certainly weren't in his favour.

He finally found enough courage to open the door. Just as he put his hand on the handle, he heard Erskine start to sing the Thomas The Tank Engine theme tune. _What the bloody hell!_

He decided the best way to go forward was to ignore him and open the fucking door.

He opened the door to find Ghastly and Ziva sat on the kitchen table, Ghastly was just finishing sewing some material while Ziva was cleaning her gun. Typical.

Ghastly looked up, a knowing smile on his face. He stood up and patted Saracen on the shoulder as he went past.

Ziva remained sat at the table. Saracen noticed a gold chain hanging from her top, the bottom tucked underneath her top.

"Nice chain." he said, great conversation starter.

"Thanks, my grandfather gave it to me... sort of."

Saracen frowned, _Sort of?_ She looked up and saw his confusion.

"My, 12 birthday, his name was on the card. But he didn't buy it. He probably didn't even know it was my birthday."

She took out her necklace. It was a circular shaped locket, it could fit in the palm of her hand. Inside, it had a little clock. The front of the locket had a hole, so you could see the clock face. The back of the locket had intricate patterns. She gave it to him.

Silence...

"You've never talked about your family." It was a statement, not a question.

She sighed, "I haven't."

He gave the locket back to her, she put it under her top again.

"Why not?"

"Because, I claim no connection to them... apart from biological."

"What did-"

"None of your business."

He shut up. She continued with her gun.

"Hey, I was wondering... if you would like to come with me tomorrow-"

"Saracen," She said softly. He looked at her, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

He felt like his world had collapsed.

"W-w-what?" He whispered.

She turned her face away, "I've done what I was brought here to do, I need to move on, just like I've always done..."

"Alone." He finished.

She sighed, "Yes." She looked at him, "I'm so-" He walked up to her. His hand on her cheek. And for those precious moments, he saw that expressionless mask start to melt away.

Skulduggery burst in...

"Valkyries gone!" He said.

They at once were alert.

"Where did you last see her?" She asked, walking to the door, holstering her gun.

Skulduggery, barred her way, "Your not part of the Dead Men remember, this has nothing to do with you-"

She punched him in the jaw. And walked off.

She swiftly went outside. Erskine, Dexter, Ghastly, Tanith, Gracious, Donegan and Anton were all standing together.

She joined them. Ghastly looked at her, his face expressionless, "Sanguine." That's all he needed to say.

"Oh, my, god." She whispered, horror in her voice. She looked up, "I have to go." She said hurriedly. But Skulduggery barred her way.

"Your not going anywhere until you tell us what the hell is going on." She stood up straighter, and her eyes flashed.

A voice shouted to them, from across the field, "We have Valkyrie Cain."

They all turned round to see Sanguine and Dusk the other side of the field.

"What do you want?" Shudder asked.

"An exchange, Cain, for Santos." Dusk replied, his voice cold.

"where is she?" Skulduggery asked, his gun aiming at his head.

"Wow, calm down. She's safe, but the moment that you kill me an' my friend here, she's dead."

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Ghastly said.

"Well, you don't," Sanguine replied with a smirk, "but you don't have much choice."

Before Skulduggery could reply Ziva cut him off, "He's right." She turned to them, "What do you want?"

"You."

She nodded her head, "what happens to Valkyrie when you have me?"

"She'll be freed."

"Your not exactly _reliable._ how do I know that you will keep to your end of the bargain?"

"You might not trust my nature, but you can trust my contract."

Ziva smiled. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" Skulduggery grabbed her arm,

"This is _nothing_ to do with you-" She interrupted him,

"This has _everything_ to do with me."

Skulduggery turned to Sanguine and Dusk. "What will happen to her if we don't do what you ask?"

"The answer which I was told to say, is The Past."

Ziva's face paled.

She stood in front of the Dead Men.

"You're not going anywhere." Skulduggery hissed, pointing his gun at her.

"You don't want to do that." She said, her voice cold, "...Unless you want your partner damaged beyond repair. So damaged, that even _your_ famous gang wont be able to help her!" She held up her hand, revealing six bullets. Skulduggery cursed, but before he could do anything she walked forward.

"Stop!" Sanguine yelled. "Take off your coat and shoes. Then take off all your weapons. If you _forget anything_ the deals off."

Ziva took off her coat and shoes. She then took her gun out and removed two knifes. She then knelt down and removed her ankle holster.

Sanguine threw a pair of hand cuffs over. "Put them on."

She put them on. Then walked over.

She turned round and looked over.

"Where's Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked.

"All in good time my friend. My bosses want some _playtime_ before they hand her over."

Ziva's eyes met Saracen's just as Sanguine started to sink through the ground, he saw true, pure terror riot through her.

She looked in his eyes and he saw something which chilled him to the bone.

Still no sign of Valkyrie...

 **Awwww things seem to always go wrong for Saracen and Ziva.**

 **I'm such a horrible writer :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys. I'm afraid this chapter couldn't wait.**

 **Torture comin up!**

Chapter 15

Valkyrie woke up 24 hours later to the sound of screaming and the sound of whipping.

She was in a cellar. There was only one light. It illuminated the writhing, screaming figure on the floor.

She was being whipped repeatedly. Valkyrie frowned, Ziva wasn't cuffed or restrained in any other way. So why wasn't she fighting back.

They whipped Ziva again. Valkyrie felt sick. The whip was covered in rusty nails and broken glass. Each whip tore open her skin.

"ZIVA FIGHT BACK!" she screamed. Sobbing uncontrollably. "Fight back." she was met with laughter. Ziva raised her head slightly, and shook it. Valkyrie was gagged from behind.

A giant of a man lifted Ziva up, like she was an unwanted rag doll. He chained her arms above her head. He dropped her. She dropped like a limp doll. but her feet never reached the ground. She hung there. Valkyries throat went dry.

 _No no no_ her mind screamed.

Then they started punching her.

They punched her like a punching bag. Her cries echoed through the cellar. Tears ran down Valkyries face.

They punched her for what seemed like hours. Finally they undid the chains and she dropped. When she hit the floor there was a crack as several ribs broke.

Valkyrie felt her bonds fall away, and her gag was taken off. She was too shaken to fight back, she ran straight over to Ziva, who was lying limp on the floor.

"Why didn't you fight back?" She whispered. Looking at the blood on her face,

"They... torture me... you get to ... go.." She rasped.

"Why? You do-don't know me."

Ziva gave a wry smiled, "I owe... you and... the... skeleton detective.." She responded, clearly losing strength.

"You should ha-"

"I save you...you save someone else... that's how it works." She winced as she took off golden necklace with a circular locket at the end, "Give this to Saracen... tell him... tell him i'm sorry."

A woman approached, "Talking times up!" She snarled and yanked Ziva away. Ziva could barely move. The woman slammed down on her left shoulder. Ziva screamed.

Valkyrie was dragged away. Her eyes met Ziva's, She'd seen that look before. It was a look of a broken warrior.

She took one last look at those beautiful dark, grey eyes. Then she was dragged away.

* **Wipes a tear away***

 **Ooops I've just realised that during the process of writing this chapter I have just eaten a whole tube of cream and sour pringles**

 **What do you think, happy or sad ending.**

 **Will they ever see Ziva alive? Who is Ziva so afraid of that she is willing to protect people who she barely knows? What did Skulduggery do to make her owe him?**

 **Read the next chapter to find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The truth AT LAST!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this**

Chapter 16

 _The sixteen year old girl lay unmoving in the centre of the floor._

 _Serpine was dead. Killed two days ago. By the famous Skeleton detective and his new partner._

 _The guards always talked round her, they treated her like the piece of scum that she was._

 _A man came in. His eyes glittered with anticipation. Her eyes widened,_

 _"No." She pleaded, "Please no."_

 _The man laughed. And beckoned two more to come over. They dragged her over to the wall. They chained her arms to the walls. The chains were tightened so she couldn't move, her legs too._

 _Then she heard the hiss of steaming metal. Her body tensed. and tears rolled down her cheeks. But she remained silent. Her head was held against the wall._

 _The steaming metal came nearer._

 _Then a the brand made contact with her left shoulder. She screamed in agony. The brand dug into her shoulder. Soon, the pain and the smell of singed human flesh made her pass out._

 _She awoke on a bed. She cried out as she moved her left shoulder. the door opened. A man walked in, a sneer on his face._

 _She noticed the knife in his belt. He was going to kill her._

 _Not today. She had suffered too much to die now._

 _The man went to her, he wanted some fun before he killed her._

 _She had enough._

 _The man started to move towards her. As he neared she edged her hand towards his belt. She removed his knife. He didn't notice that the knife was missing._

 _She went behind him._

 _And raised her right hand and slit his throat. The man didn't know what hit him._

 _A guard ran in. He barely registered what he saw when the knife hit him in the chest._

 _The last thing he saw was those beautiful, dark, grey eyes._

 **Bam!**

 **Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys,**

 **Thank all soooooo much for your reviews. :)**

 **pre-warning, if your Claustrophobic this chapter probably wont help you**

Chapter 17

Anton walked into the field at the back of the safe house. They had been gone for 24 hours.

 _24 hours_

Saracen was arguing constantly with Skulduggery. And still they had done _nothing_

He had walked out to clear his head. He was thinking through different ways of killing Sanguine and Dusk.

A cry came from the woods,

"VALKYRIE!" He yelled, just as she stumbled through the trees. She was sobbing hysterically.

He ran to her and held her in his arms. She was shaking violently, "SKULDUGGERY, ANTON, GHASTLY, SARACEN, DEXTER, ERSKINE!" he yelled at the house, guiding her gently towards it. But she was frozen in his arms. He swiftly, without a second thought, lifted her up and strode swiftly to the house. The others met them at the door,

"Valkyrie, are you ok?" Skulduggery asked, following Anton as he carried her to the living room,

"What do you think." Anton growled, putting her down on the sofa. Valkyrie clung to him.

"Th-they, were h-hitting her... over-over ag-again... they w-w-wouldn't st-stop..." She whispered, between her sobbing. Burying her head in Antons chest.

"Its ok, your safe now." He said soothingly, stroking her hair. the others just watched, stunned.

"She said she... owed Skulduggery... she di-did a deal, so-so I could go free..." She said, calming down, but she still shaking.

"Sh-she told me to tell Saracen she's sorry... she gave me this." She gave him her necklace. Saracens face paled. He held the necklace in his hand, his face a mask.

"Do you remember _anything_?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "All I remember is a cellar, they must have knocked me out."

Then suddenly Erskine's voice reached them, his voice urgent, "Guys, you better come over here, _now._ "

Fo some reason he was on his laptop. They all sighed, wondering what the hell he was doing, but the urgency in his voice made them come over. "This has just been emailed to me, its live." He said his voice hollow.

They all looked confused, but they all crowded round the screen. Erskine clicked on the link.

It was a video,

It showed a box.

Then a shadow fell over it,

the limp, bloody figure of Ziva Santos was lowered into it,

She was unconscious, but alive,

She was injured, blood pouring out her wounds,

Then a lid was put on top of her,

sealing her in the box,

then soil started covering the box, Ziva inside.

Erskine slammed the laptop lid down,

Silence.

Saracen couldn't stand the silence any more, he walked out.

He walked swiftly into the woods, the trees seemed bare and ugly, mirroring what he felt inside. He stopped by the lake, yesterday it had glistened bright and blue, now, it was a gloomy, dull green.

He stared at the lake. He held the necklace in his hand, fingering the patterns. A tear rolled down his face.

Dexter joined him. They stood in silence.

"You ok?" Dexter asked, he had never seen Saracen like this before,

"Dexter... I think..."He swallowed, "I think I love her..." His voice was hollow, "And-and now I may never have the chance to tell her."

 **Please, please review!1**


	18. Chapter 18

**Last chapter was a tad dramatic.**

 **This is THE chapter**

Chapter 18

Bliss arrived as soon as he heard.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked, No one answered.

He calmed down. "here," He laid out two pictures. One of Valkyrie and another of Ziva. He then laid out a picture of Dusk next to Valkyrie, then laid a picture of Sanguine in between the pictures of Valkyrie and Ziva. "We know that Sanguine and Dusk are involved. Dusk has no known connection to Ziva, but he does have a connection to Valkyrie.

Sanguine has a known connection to Ziva, she has been sent multiple times to eliminate him, and he has been hired to kill her as well. The sanctuary has noticed common people who have been seen round the pair of them in recent weeks. He said the names as he laid out pictures;

Bertrand Ivor, he can turn into a giant at will.

Finnian Cheetus, he has X-ray vision.

and Keturah Vigil, she knows things.

All these people are known associates and Ziva has been sent to eliminate them by me."

They all were silent. No one had noticed Saracen and Dexter coming in.

"Any location?" Saracen asked, there was something in his voice which none of them had heard before.

Bliss hesitated, "Yes bu-"

"Where?" Ghastly cut in.

"Warehouse, Siltenmills"

The room emptied immediately.

One hour later they arrived outside the warehouse.

Saracen went out first, not looking back. Skulduggery cursed, but followed.

They all went to the double doors. They didn't try to cover their arrival, they were too angry, or at least Saracen was.

He barged through the doors. Cheetus lunged at him, He shot him.

The dead men stared, they had seen him fight before, but they had _never_ seen this side of him.

Sanguine and Dusk rounded the corner, they didn't even have time to attack them, Saracen shot them in the head.

They walked down the corridor and found a door leading down to the cellar.

Skulduggery lead the way down. They walked into the huge cellar.

In the centre was the hanging chains which Ziva was restrained by. The walls were covered in dried blood.

Two figures appeared. Saracen lunged at one, and Skulduggery lunged at the other.

Saracen held Ivor against the wall, murder in his eyes. "Where is she?" He snarled, holding a knife at his throat, Ziva's.

"Why do you care?" He taunted,

He held the knife closer to his throat, "Don't think I wont." There was something in his voice.

"The meadow out back." He whispered.

"Thank you..." Saracen snarled, and then cut his throat,

Vigil was dead, Antons work.

They all raced out into the meadow, and cursed. It was huge.

"Start looking!" Saracen snarled. They all spread out. They had been looking for over two hours when all the alarms on their phones went off.

Ziva had no oxygen left.

"What are you all waiting for?" Saracen yelled, "Keep looking." Every one just stood there. Saracen carried on. Erskine looked at the others, and then joined him.

They all began their search again.

They could feel the minutes slowly slipping away.

Half an hour later Skulduggery went to Saracen, "Saracen..." His meaning clear, just as Saracen was about to respond Erskines voice rang out.

"OVER HERE!" they all raced over.

Erskine was frantically digging at the mud. Saracen, Ghastly and Dexter ran over to help. With the combined strength of the three they soon heard the thump of one of them reaching the box.

"ZIVA." they all yelled, they cleared the soil and Saracen prised the lid off with his knife. The lid came off.

"Ziva, ZIVA, Speak to me." Saracen said as he lifted her limp body out of the box.

He lay her on the ground. There was no pulse. He frantically started doing CPR.

He said her name over and over again as he did it. Tears pouring down his cheeks. Ghastly, Dexter and Erskine had taken off their jackets and wrapped them round her, trying in vain to stop the blood.

The others could only watch. Ten minutes later,

"Saracen, your pumping out all the blood she has left." Erskine whisperd. Saracen ignored him,

"Ziva come on, don't do this to me, not now."

Valkyrie clung to Shudder.

Dexter put his arm on his shoulder, "Saracen, its-its over." he said, is voice dull.

"NO!" Saracen yelled, "I'm not giving up on her." Tears fell down in torrents

"You never did." Dexter whispered, "You never did."

Saracen sobbed. He stopped and pulled the limp body of Ziva to his chest and his whole body shook.

Ghastly stood up. Tanith and the others looked to him.

He shook his head.

Tanith sat down. Her face in her hands.

Valkyrie buried her face in Shudders chest, sobs escaping from her.

The others just stood there.

A shadow fell over them, "Its nice to see that my plan worked." A voice smirked. They all looked up to see a small man standing there.

"You did this." Saracen snarled,

"Well, you could say that." Saracen rose, murder in his eyes.

The man laughed, his mistake.

"The two emotions that can drive a man to the ends of the earth," Saracen said, his voice devoid of emotion, "Love and vengeance. Combine those together... you have a killer, with _nothing_ to lose."

the man smiled again. He brought out a sword. Saracen smiled, it never reached his eyes, which were full of hatred,

"I loved her, and you took her away from me."

He shot him.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he knelt down next to her body.

A hand gently brushed away a tear from his cheek. Those beautiful Grey eyes, gazed into his.

She was alive.

 ***Wipes away a tear* So emotional. *Sniff***

 **That has got to be my best chapter in this fan fiction.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks soooo much for your reviews!**

 **Yesterday Ziva was rescued,**

 **But will Ziva have the strength to face her fears, will she be able trust Saracen?**

Chapter 19

Ziva awoke in a hospital bed in Kenspeckle Grouses facility. She was alone. Her body ached all over.

"I see your awake then." He said as he checked her left shoulder. "You should be better in about an hour, apart from your left shoulder."

"Some wounds are never meant to heal." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

Kenspeckle was silent, "Was your shoulder ever treated,"

"No."

"Then no wonder it hasn't healed."

"I was too busy running to pay it much attention."

"I cannot blame you my dear. I cannot blame you."

"You know what the symbol on the brand means then?"

He hesitated, "Not many mages don't. Im surprised you even _survived_ "

Ziva frowned,

"They would... capture young girls and... abuse them... and kill them. We would find their branded bodies. You barely escaped with your life."

"I know."

He put some paste on her shoulder, she hissed in pain.

"Where are the others?" She asked,

"In the other room, I thought you should have some time alone."

"Thank you."

"I expect you want to see them, especially a certain Mr Rue."

She was silent.

"You ok?" Grouse asked, stopping what he was doing.

"I'm not sure." She whispered

"Not sure about what?"

"I have never... never felt loved... I have never loved... I don't know what it feels like"

Kenspeckle smiled at her, "Hence, you traveling around the world alone."

She nodded, "I have always kept my feeling hidden, I fact, I don't even know what feelings are put on or are real anymore."

Grouse put his hand over hers, "Sometimes... you've got to travel into the unknown."

"Maybe."

"despite my own views about the Dead Men, I think you should give them a chance, you might be surprised"

"I cannot give him what he wants"

"Ah, Mr Rues reputation proceeds him. Im sure he'll understand."

"How can you be so sure."

He smiled, "I might have doubts about his personality, but I have no doubts about a mans heart"

Ziva remained silent.

"now." Kenspeckle said, "there is a anxious group of men waiting for a certain young lady to tell them she's ok. But I doubt even then they will listen."

He left, leaving her a pile of clothes. She smiled as she picked them up. Ghastly's creation.

She stopped outside the door. she could leave now, save herself the pain.

She opened the door.

The Dead men were all sitting on the sofas in a kind of waiting area. Saracen was standing by the window. Valkyrie was sat in Antons lap.

"you're awake then." Skulduggery said, is voice cold. She nodded.

Dexter got up and offered her his seat.

"I'm fine." She replied.

Saracen turned round. But before he could say anything Skulduggery spoke,

"You have a lot of explaining to do." The others glared at him,

"Skulduggery." growled Anton. Ziva smiled,

"He is right, I owe you all an explanation." She looked at Valkyrie, "And an apology"

Valkyrie snorted, "You saved my bloody life."

"Ziva, sit down." Saracen said quietly, holding a chair out. Ziva looked at him for a few moments, then sat down.

"Take your time Ziva." Ghastly said gently.

She breathed out a shaky breath, "I was living on the streets in Oxford when I got captured and... abused. A year later I escaped."

"That was really detailed." Skulduggery said sarcastically.

Ghastly turned on him, "What is your problem, Ziva has done NOTHING to you."

Ziva interrupted before Skulduggery could respond. "He is right, I... I doubt I could tell you what happened, so... i'll just show you." They all frowned,

She stood up and hesitated, Then she turned round and pulled down the clothing at her left shoulder, revealing the brand.

She heard them all intake a breath sharply. She covered the brand and turned round, ready to be told to leave. All their faces were white and Saracen looked like he could murder someone.

"I'll be on my way then." She said, misinterpreting their expressions. She went to the door, but Saracen barred her way,

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers, she looked away. he realised. He lifted her chin up, "I would never be disgusted with you." He whispered, she looked away.

"Who was the leader?" Skulduggery asked.

"It does not matter, he is long dead." She responded, "All the other mages who were involved in the... activities are also dead."

The others were silent, "How did they-" Skulduggery asked,

"I killed them, for all the other girls who were murdered" She said, her voice cold. "My only regret is that I didn't have the privilege of killing the leader, unlike you Mr Pleasant.

He froze. "Wait, who?"

"Serpine." She whispered.

Thgey all stared at her. "Serpine!" Skulduggery repeated stunned, "Of all the lowlifes, scum..." He trailed off. "Oh." He looked at her, his head tilted, "That's why you owed me."

"You gave me my freedom, my life back." Ziva said, again turning to leave.

Saracen grabbed her arm, she twisted his hand and ran out the door, tears poured down her cheeks.

She ran outside in the pouring rain, which mixed with her tears.

She sat on a bench, sobs wracking through her body. She felt an arm go round her. Soon she was sobbing into Saracens chest.

He stroked her hair, "What happened, _wasn't_ your fault Ziva. It was never your fault."

She looked at him, "How can you stand to look at me?"

A tear rolled down his own cheek, "You think I don't want you because-" He stopped and looked at her, his hand cupping her cheek, "There is _nothing_ which could dampen my view, let alone my feelings, for you." Tears were pouring down his own cheeks, "I will love you for a thousand years, and i'll love you for a thousand more."

She rested her head against his chest, not caring that he quoted a song to describe his feelings.

"I do not care how long I wait," Saracen whispered, holding her, "I will never give up on you"

She looked up in his eyes, and suddenly didn't doubt for one moment, what it felt like to be loved, and to love in return.

"No matter how long it takes, I will always love you." Saracen said.

And Ziva didn't doubt him for a moment.

 **SARIVA FOR EVER!**

 **The next chapter will the final chapter of this fan fiction, based two years after this one.**

 ***Wipes away a tear***

 **Any way, moving on, swiftly. After this is finished, I am going to start writing a series of one-shots about the dead men when they get drunk called, *Drumrolls***

 **Dead Drunk.**

 **If you have any pairings or ideas that you want me to include, PLEASE PM ME. I promise to include them. Also Ziva might be in one or two.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The day has arrived, this is the final chapter. *Sniffs***

 **Well technically the last chapter was the last one, this is more of an epilogue.**

 **I just want to thank all of you for your amazing reviews and advice**

 **Thank you;**

 **Curtis Flare**

 **Beth Shadows**

 **Deadgirl19**

 **Iris Vhia**

 **Sadielover1470**

 **MehScrewit**

 **and Squishy**

 **Im also writing (Along side Dead Drunk) Two Survivors, based on CSI New York, and of course, its based mainly on the character Don Flack Junior (Love him Sooo much,) I AM NOT OBSESSED OK, JUST MAYBE FOUND MY FUTURE HUSBAND (I am totally normal)**

 **Sooo this is the Epilogue of The Challenge.**

Epilogue

Two years later...

Saracen slowly walked into Ziva's apartment in New York. Ziva _never_ called him to come over. He just showed up.

He grinned when he saw her by the TV, _probably massacring it_ he thought to himself.

She suddenly bent over to pick something up. He grinned, not wanting to miss his chance.

He approached her. His hand reached round to feel her waist, and the other ran up her backside. Ziva lifted her foot and caressed between his legs. He smiled, but then frowned when her foot went.

Then suddenly her foot slammed between his legs and he fell to the floor with a yelp, he looked up at Ziva's laughter. He scowled and held out is hand. She took it and hauled him up.

"Why did you ask me over?" he asked. Ziva's eyes twinkled. Saracen immediately knew something was up, Ziva's eyes never twinkled, like never.

She pulled him after her into her bedroom. his thoughts ( **of course)** went to the sex possibility, but his hopes were dashed when she pulled him into the bathroom. He immediately perked up. She dragged him to the sink and then he saw what was up.

He froze in shock. He turned to her, "Is this real?" he asked, his voice husky.

After He and the other Dead Men had rescued her and she had told them about her past, about what Serpine did to her. They had officially become a couple, but it had taken her two years to go a level up in their relationship. Saracen had been patient, just as he promised that night outside Kenspeckles facility. She was still nervous about certain parts of their relationship.

But a week ago, she had made the huge step. Saracen had been gentle. Afterwards she was a little shaken, and even had a nightmare about Serpine, what he did to her. They hadn't repeated that night, but it didn't matter.

He embraced Ziva, who laughed at his excitement, "You act like it Christmas."

"Oh no, this is much different." he said again. then grabbed her phone before she could stop him. she laughed at him as he dialled Dexter's number.

"DEXTER!" He yelled down the phone,

"SARACEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING FOR?" Dexter yelled back down the line,

"PUT ME ON LOUD SPEAKER"

"I DONT NEED TO, YOURE ALREADY LOUD ENOUGH" Dexter halted, "WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

Saracen put his arm round Ziva. his hand caressing her flat stomach,

"IM GONNA BE A DAD!"

 **Yay, Sariva have a little baby!**

 **Please read my CSI NY fan Fiction, called Two Survivors (Haven't started it yet, probably in the next two or three days)**

 **Dead Drunk will be written alongside Two Survivors.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed The Challenge**

 **Please read Two Survivors, or Dead Drunk, they both will start in the next few days.**


End file.
